Wanted
by bellaBBblack
Summary: Instead of Laurent finding Bella in the woods, it's Victoria. And the red-haired vampire finds Bella very appealing, causing Bella to finally feel something since Edward left. What happens when Jake and the other wolves find the girls? Femmeslash, A/U.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**Warning: This story contains strong language and graphic sexual themes. Fair warning, it has femmeslash.**_

_**Wanted**_

It was hot and humid in the woods today. Bella pushed her frizzy hair back over her ears and kept walking forward. She had to find the place-the meadow Edward took her to. She needed to see it, to know that he was real, that something she felt was real.

He'd made her feel so lucky, lucky that he—Edward Cullen—wanted her, loved her. But then he just left with very little explanation, left her cold, alone, and broken.

_Broken._

The word made her cringe inwardly. After all the time she'd spent with Jacob, when she knew he was trying, trying so desperately, to fix her. It still wasn't enough.

And now he was gone too.

He'd promised he wouldn't hurt her. _Promised._

That thought brought a sharp stabbing pain to her gut. She almost lost it. She doubled over, her knees hitting the ground with a soft thud.

Why was it that the pain of losing Edward felt like emptiness, like he had sucked all the life from her? She felt a cold sense of numbness from it. But with Jacob... with Jacob it felt like someone had taken a sharp knife and cut her. It was a jagged, festering wound.

It was all too much.

That's why she was out here today. She wanted so desperately to see that beautiful meadow, to have that same feeling she felt the first time she saw it. Euphoric. Enraptured. Transported. _Alive_.

When she stood up and blinked through her tears, she saw a flash of fire-engine red hair and pale, almost luminescent skin as it caught the small streams of sunlight pouring into the forest.

In an instant, Victoria was in front of her. She circled Bella like a hunting lioness, her plump, blush colored lips curving up in a wicked smirk. Her hair was like flames, wild and untamed.

"Well, well. Hello again," she purred. Bella shivered. Fear and adrenaline coursed through her system mercilessly. She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't move.

Victoria felt almost giddy with excitement. She'd been waiting, watching, and hunting Bella. She wanted revenge for her fallen lover, James, that Edward killed last spring. But the closer she got to Bella, the more her anger started to ebb, the more Bella's delicious, delectable scent drew her in. She smelled of sweat and fear. Her blood and aura oozed vitality and life. It poured off of her.

Bella shivered, confused by the look on Victoria's delicate features. Something flickered in her ebony eyes.

Was it hunger?

Suddenly, Victoria was even closer. Bella's mind was fogged by her proximity.

_Everything about me draws you in. My scent..._

Edward's words echo in her ears, but it sounded so distant now. She felt like she was drowning, fighting for the surface, but finding it impossible to keep fighting.

Victoria leaned over her, pushing Bella back into a tree. She trailed one long finger along Bella's exposed collar bone. Bella shivered again, warmth blooming in her chest despite Victoria's icy touch.

Victoria ducked her head, encouraged by the scent coming off Bella in buckets, and slowly licked her neck.

"Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't kill you," she whispered. Bella's heart sped up, every beat crashing violently against her ribs. Bella tried to shake her head of the thoughts she was having, but it was useless. She was intoxicated by Victoria's smell and her soft, husky words.

Bella swallowed hard when she felt Victoria's cool breath and surprisingly supple lips against her neck while the vampire's slender fingers curled around her upper arms.

"You like that?" she murmured, her fingers slipping down Bella's tingling arms and sliding along the waistband of her jeans.

Bella couldn't help the rush of wetness that she felt at the tender touch.

Victoria pinned her against the tree, and the bark dug into her back, but she didn't even register it. Victoria's lips hovered just above Bella's soft, pink, parted ones, but she didn't kiss her. Instead, she licked down her chest, her hands grasping and ripping her flannel shirt and the buttons flying everywhere.

She then hooked her fingers in Bella's jeans and shoved them cleanly and quickly off her long, lean legs. Victoria roughly grabbed Bella's bare legs, spreading them apart and trailing her hands up her inner thighs, her fingers brushing against the damp cotton of her panties.

Bella gasped when Victoria's fingers pushed her panties aside and touched her wetness. She stroked two of her cool, slender fingers up her slit, coating them in Bella's abundant wetness. Bella sucked in a shaky breath, biting her lip so hard she tasted a twinge of blood on her tongue when Victoria slipped two fingers inside Bella's soft, moist folds. The smell of Bella's blood in the air caused the vampire's mouth to water more, but she resisted the urge to sink her teeth into Bella's flesh.

Victoria licked her lips in anticipation. There was something so animalistic about the desire flashing in the vampire's eyes. And for the first time in a long time, Bella felt alive-desired, even. Bella's hooded eyes widened when she watched Victoria suck two wet fingers into her mouth, moaning her satisfaction.

"Mmmm, you taste as good as you smell." The vampire dropped to the forest floor and placed one kiss against the soaked cotton. "If you're a good girl and come for me, I'll let you and your pack of dogs live."

Her cool breath made Bella's thighs tremble. Victoria swiftly removed Bella's panties. She cried out when she felt Victoria's soft tongue lick her heated, throbbing core. Victoria gripped her thighs and hooked both of Bella's legs over her shoulders. She pressed her face into her as she devoured her, lapping up the moisture.

Bella's hands fisted in her own long brown hair as she moaned and shook beneath the pleasurable assault. She felt dizzy, breathless, and her body was singing with the sensations pulsing through her limbs. Victoria sucked her swollen bundle in her mouth while simultaneously pushing two fingers inside her warm depth. She pumped and curled her slender fingers, stroking Bella's tight walls.

Bella cried out, coming almost instantly. She felt dizzy and breathless as Victoria slowed down, extracting her fingers but keeping her lips softly pressed to Bella's pulsating center.

"Good girl," she cooed.

Unbeknownst to both girls, they had an audience. Jake had phased back to his human form, and was standing in the thick shadows of the tall pines. The other pack members were still wolves, and they had fanned out in a circle around the small clearing the two girls were in.

All of them were speechless.

Jake's hands were clenched into tight fist at his side. He couldn't deny the fact that he was turned on. Seeing two girls go at it was... fucking awesome, and every man's fantasy. But he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with jealousy and anger.

She was sweaty and breathless, her cheeks flushed a bright, alluring pink. More of her creamy, pale skin than he had ever seen was exposed. She was all cream and roses, and fuck if he wasn't painfully hard. But something instinctual and primal was growling... _Mine! Mine! Mine!_

"Bells?" Jacob stepped out from behind a tree with a scowl on his face. Bella's eyes widened, and her face turned a deep scarlet. He followed her blush down her exposed chest to her navel. Jake swallowed thickly.

"Well, hello to you too, Mutt," Victoria laughed, standing back up. Bella scrambled to grab her jeans and put them back on. All the while, Jake's dark gaze kept darting from Victoria's evil smirk back to her.

Deciding to ignore the vampire, Jacob strode purposefully over to Bella. He grabbed her, flung her over his shoulder, and took off, leaving behind Victoria's trolling laughter. Bella was too surprised to even fight against him. And the further away they got, the clearer her head felt.

They finally made it back to the rez, and Jacob took her to his house. Billy wasn't there. He didn't sit her down until they were in his room. He placed her on her feet then turned and started rummaging through his drawers, looking for something that would fit her.

He thrust an old, worn pair of sweats and a faded yellow tee at her and then stomped angrily out of the room. A few seconds later, he burst back into the room. Bella was standing, still a little shocked, in the middle of his room wearing nothing but her white cotton bra and pale pink panties.

Without saying anything, his hands were suddenly on her face, hot and heavy. His dark eyes were dangerous-looking, lust, desire, and anger battling for dominance.

But his words were soft, broken, tortured, and pleading.

"Why?" His deep voice cracked. She was overwhelmed by the emotion she saw in his eyes and dazed and speechless by the sudden emotions bubbling up inside her. It took several tense minutes before she could gather enough oxygen or whisper a response.

"I don't know. She... I was confused... Her... She made me feel..." She stumbled and stuttered, not sure how to describe what had just happened or how much she had needed to just feel desired, lusted after, _wanted._

_Wanted. _The word repeated in her mind._ "_Wanted," she managed to say in a soft, almost inaudible voice.

Jacob leaned forward, his hot breath fanned her face, and his full lips hovered above her own. "I want you, Bella."

And suddenly, his lips were on hers. His mouth was soft, his lips warm, and his kiss full of desperation and urgency. Bella felt a fire erupt inside her as she kissed him back hard and fierce. She fisted her hands in his hair, parting her lips and surrendering to him.

Jake's hands skimmed down her bare sides, over the curve of her hip, the swell of her ass, to the silky skin at the back of her thighs. He lifted her, hitching her to him and striding purposefully over to his bed.

He wasn't gentle. He was passionate, intense, and desperate. Like a man who had spent a month in the desert with no water. She was his water, his air, his everything, and he suddenly _had_ to prove that to her.

His fingers hooked in the waistband of her panties and ripped them from her body. She gasped into his mouth, and he grinned in satisfaction. This was the most emotion and reaction he had seen from her in weeks.

Jake kissed a blazing trail of hot wet caresses across her jaw and down the slope of her neck with his lips, roughly pushing aside the cups of her cotton bra and taking her pert, pink nipple into his mouth.

"Jake," she panted, threading her fingers through his short hair and tugging hard, "Jake, Jake... stop."

He stopped immediately, looking up at her with worried ebony eyes. She smiled, pulling him back up to her lips and kissing him sweetly. She bit her lip, her eyes dark and searching. Bella swallowed hard, unsure of exactly how to ask for what she really wanted.

"Jake... please..." she whispered, a bright pink blush coloring her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" he asked, praying to the spirits and god and any other higher power that she was. She nodded, and he stood up, pushing down his shorts swiftly.

Bella barely had time to take in his massive erection before he was back on top of her. He hooked a leg over his elbow; his large hands gripped her ass, pulling her to him as he slowly slid just the tip inside her tight folds.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying desperately not to just push into her hard and fast. Bella's eyes fluttered closed. He could hear her racing heart as it beat a steady rhythm in her chest. He slid inside slowly, easily—like he was made to fuck her and only her.

"Jake." She let out a breathy moan as he pushed all the way in, and his head fell to the crook of her neck.

"I want you, Bella," he murmured against her salty skin as he slid out and thrust back in. "I'll always want you."

Bella's hands slipped down from his broad shoulders to his bulging biceps and curling around the muscles, her nails digging into his tan flesh. He lifted his head and captured her lips in a lingering deep kiss. It held a promise. A promise she wasn't sure if he could keep, but that she desperately needed to believe, to cling to.

"Tell me you understand, Bella. Tell me you want me too. Tell me you're mine," he whispered against her lips, kissing her before she could answer. He sped up his thrusts, harder, faster, deeper. She was moaning; he was just barely hanging on with gritted teeth.

"I'm yours!" she finally screamed as she came apart, shattering in his arms like broken glass. She was trembling, her inner thighs shaking as he pulled out and came onto her full breasts. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

He grabbed a shirt to clean her off, leaning down as he did so to kiss her soft, swollen lips. He lay down on the bed next to her, pulling her into his chest and whispering in her hair.

"I love you, Bella. Please—" His voice broke, and two wet tears fell against her shoulder before he finished in a broken sob. "—Stay. I want you to stay. I need you to stay."

Her throat was tight, and she wanted to believe him, to not let what Edward had done cut her so much that it hurt Jake in the process. It was in that moment she decided she would try. She pressed her lips to his cheek, murmuring in his ear, "I want you too."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to _**jkane180**_ (world's best beta), and to _**wordslinger**_, (my evil twin) and whom this story was written for.


End file.
